Ka'Sorin Command
Overview Ka'Sorin Command, is a Militaristic government that rules from Kushar located in the La’Vora system Spinward and Rimward from the Verion Nebula. They are a faction created by and for the Ra-noth people, operating along the basis of a Military Junta, with a single Grand Admiral that oversees all affairs of high state, relegating citystates to near free reign in the lower levels of government. Economically the Ka’Sorin command has an exclusive authority over a strategic material reserve, with a portion of economic capabilities set aside purely as high-state operations. Given the separation of the high-state from ordinary civil affairs, especially for market regulations beyond what an individual citystate might set, the markets within their territory are free to acquire almost all goods imaginable. Ka’Sorin command currently maintains a secure border policy, permitting foreign traffic only within a special deregulated zone of ‘Arkedeer’. Additionally in spite of otherwise isolationist leanings they maintain trade relations with the Interstellar Federation of Free States, and maintain a strategic defense agreement with the Yakaro Defense Force. For most of it's existence Ka'Sorin command had ruled from 'Isaris' on their adopted homeworld; however, following the events of a Kharserite attack and the ensuing destruction of Isaris, they now operate from starforts in orbit of Kushar. History Originating from an Extradimensional incident, the founding of Ka'Sorin command was made as a deliberate planned action, the principles by "War Knight Alaktor" to secure a strong governmental basis for the future. Ka'Sorin command itself would be founded some years later upon these principles. Operating from in and around the 'Toralis', the vessel that conveyed them to this reality, they held almost exclusive capability to rediscover the past of the Ra-noth, having a heavy hand in the reconstruction and redevelopment of Ra-noth culture. Owing in part to their unusual and distant origins, Ka'Sorin command has seen little infighting or even strong need to control the population, leaving most of their recorded history as the various grand projects that Ka'Sorin directed the population towards. Continuing this gentle trend until the point of re-establishing their interstellar presence. History would finally change upon the first contact Ka'Sorin command would ever have, when the then captain Likra, commanding the Mavera, would encounter a corvette belonging to the Interstellar Arthan Republic. The events contained within that encounter would forever scar any relations, owing to Likra's near complete murder of the crew, for reasons of armed trespassing upon Ka'Sorin territory. The lone survivor being taken to Kushar for some time before being brought home aboard the Alaktor, then flagship of Ka'Sorin Command, and was seen to a minor skirmish following. In the wake of these events a cold war in relations between KSC and IAR has been ongoing. A notable event would occur involving the loss of a cruiser following an unusual subspace signal, while the exact details of the event remain unknown, the ending result was KSC gaining contact with the Corrundian Empire with the return of the lone survivor of the event. History would again change for them upon learning of the Vorskel and the encounter of Arkedeer System. Again the Alaktor would take lead an attempt to settle the situation in Arkedeer, seeing the destruction wrought upon the system, and changing the views of KSC regarding surrounding factions. In the following months KSC would make repeated attempts to push the Vorskel to take action to settle the situation in Arkedeer system, culminating in the assault upon Rakesh to partially subjugate the Vorskel. Shortly after Arkedeer would be subsumed into KSC as a neutral territory. The day would then come of the KSC would see their homeworld come under attack of the Kharserite forces, involving a lengthy and heavy battle that ultimately resulted in the permanent scarring of Kushar, and a slowly growing radioactive exclusion zone upon it. Shortly after KSC began dispatching its forces to the aid of the Corrundian Empire in liberating their own homeworld form a Kharserite attack, resulting in a few ships being waylaid by drive failures. One of these waylaid ships, the Alaktor, would end up transported by Vorskel expeditionary forces to the YDF, transports that would disappear in a still yet to be understood nontraditional event. A disappearance that would see almost the entirety of the vorskel disappear, leaving KSC in troubled thoughts from their disappearance. The captain of the Alaktor, Golar, would take it upon himself to establish the strategic defense agreement with the YDF. In more current times KSC has made an assault upon a Kharserite strategic site, and seen to begin reinforcement of their own systems and YDF home territory, following a heated encounter with IAR vessels at the YDF home territory.